Tes yeux
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS SxS Song fic. Devenue trop accro à la magie, incontrôlable, Syaoran envoie Sakura dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où elle se fera soigner. Mais les choses s'empirent et quand il regarde ses yeux... il n'y lit plus que de la haine.


**One Shot : Tes yeux**

**Auteur :** Pad'chan alias Kyara.

**Couple : **Syaoran/ Sakura.

**Rating :** T. Ne serais-ce que pour le vocabulaire...

**Genre :** Drame, romance.

**Notes :** Coucou tout le monde. Encore un OS ? Elle fait chier celle la ! Je sais, je sais... Mais Obsession n'en étant pas vraiment un, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un vrai one shot. C'est plutôt une song fic en fait, inspirée de la chanson « Tes yeux » de Cali. Les paroles en italique sont les paroles de la chanson. J'espère que ça vous plaira huhu ! Attention ce sont de sombres pensées en POV. C'est un petit cadeau en retard pour la Saint Valentin XD et pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite d'Obsession.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

_Tes yeux qui jettent des _

_Je vais te tordre le cou_

_Des nous ne verrons jamais la tête_

_D'un enfant de nous_

Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Des enfants... avoir des enfants de toi... je n'espère même plus. Autrefois, tu en voulais pourtant.

Autrefois...

C'était avant que tu ne sombres dans la folie, mon amour.

Avant que tu ne te mettes à me détester, mon amour.

_Tes yeux qui jettent des _

_Je suis à bout_

Oui tu es à bout mon amour. Je le vois bien.

Tu souffres tellement...

_Des je ne te supporte plus_

_Un point c'est tout_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me supportes plus ? Je t'ai pourtant tout donné : ma fidélité, ma gentillesse, ma patience... Je t'ai apporté tout ce qu'un mari doit apporter à sa femme : une maison, de la tendresse... Où est l'erreur dans l'énoncé ? Qu'attends-tu de moi, Sakura ?

Pourquoi je lis tant de reproches dans ton regard quand tu me fais l'amour ?

Non, quand tu _couches_ avec moi... car ça fait longtemps que tu as cessé de me faire l'amour.

_Et pourtant et pourtant_

_Tu es celle que j'ai choisie_

_Tu es l'enfer, le mauvais temps_

_Mais je te suis je te suis_

Je te suis, comme un chien.

Ca me fait mal, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement...

Je te suis, où que tu ailles, je suis tes cadences, tes envies, tes caprices.

Dis-moi Sakura, lequel de tes amants en serait capable ?

Même après les coups, je reviens...

... comme un chien.

_Et pourtant et pourtant_

_Je resterai près de toi_

_A compter nos défaites_

_Jusqu'au bout de je ne sais quoi_

Ce soir tu t'en vas et c'est toujours pareil. Tu pourrais te contenter de la fermer, de partir sans rien dire. Toutes les femmes qui trompent le cachent à leur mari. Pourquoi, toi, tu me le dis ?

Pourquoi tu me dis avec toute la haine du monde dans ton regard :

« Je vais baiser, je reviens dans deux heures, prépare-moi à manger **Li **».

Et elle appuie bien sur mon nom de famille, comme pour me rappeler que ce n'est pas le sien.

Que nous ne sommes pas mariés. Qu'elle restera toujours Kinomoto, et moi Li.

Tu ne m'appartiens pas... amère défaite.

_Tes yeux qui jettent _

_Du froid des bouts d'igloo..._

Oui, ces yeux verts me manquent... Sakura... Reviens-moi ce soir...

Je serai ton esclave. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

Je ne dirai rien quand tu me frapperas, c'est promis. Promis.

Je ne grimaçerai même pas quand je sentirai l'odeur de l'alcool dans ta bouche. Promis !

Je m'en ennivrerai même. Promis...

Je te promet tout ce que tu veux, mais reviens-moi, putain.

Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche ce connard, alors je t'apelle sur ton portable.

Tu détestes être interrompue dans ces moments là, je sais. Mais c'est trop bon pour ne pas en profiter. Même si ta voix tremble de colère, même si t'as envie de m'exploser la tronche, je savoure cet instant. Cet instant où tes pensées, ta voix, ton corps... ne lui appartiennent plus.

Parce qu'ils m'appartiennent.

_... des ça va être ta fête_

_Petit salaud jusqu'au bout_

Je sais, je sais.

Viens vite faire ma fête, Sakura. Je vais te montrer à quel point le salaud tient à toi.

Je vais te dire que je t'aime ce soir.

Il faut que je te le dise...

Ca ne servira à rien, car tu connais mes sentiments. Je te les ai dit après que tu aies sauté au dessus de ce trou noir. La carte du vide...

Cette victoire me paraît si loin. Si iréelle. S'est-elle vraiment produite ? Avons nous vraiment été ces adolescents insoucients qu'on lit dans les shoujo ?

Dur à croire.

« Espèce de bâtard !! Je t'avais dit que je rentrerai ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?! »

J'ai droit à ces quelques mots ce soir.

Ca suffit pour me rendre heureux. Car ils viennent de toi en personne. Pas à travers un téléphone, non, en vrai de vrai. Ca faisait trois putain de mois que tu partais tous les soirs et que tu me disais toujours la même phrase, comme quoi tu rentrerais dans deux heures, et que je devais te préparer à manger. Mais ce soir, ça change.

Je vais t'avoir un peu pour moi cette nuit... C'est si bien.

Je vais te dire « je t'aime », te le souffler, te le faire sentir à travers mes caresses...

Tu ne peux pas m'être totalement insensible, non ? Sinon tu ne resterais pas avec moi.

Sinon tu ne me haïrais pas comme ça.

Et pourtant, je t'aime moi.

_Et pourtant et pourtant_

_Tout au fond de notre lit_

_Je m'accroche à ces mots si doux_

_Que tu me prêtes quand tu t'oublies_

_Et pourtant_

_Je te suivrai n'importe où_

_Tu es la femme de ma vie_

_Ce sera écrit sur mon trou_

Tu tentes de lever la main sur moi, mais tu ne sens pas l'alcool. Me détester quand tu es sobre... c'est encore pire que tout. Peu importe. J'ai l'habitude désormais.

J'évite le coup de poing qui allait s'abattre sur ma joue et intercepte ton poignet.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise tandis que je te jette sur le lit avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Hey, je crois que tu as oublié qui j'étais, mon amour.

J'ai appris à me battre avant même que tu ne tiennes le sceau de Clow Read entre tes mains.

_Tes yeux qui me promettent_

_Une vie la laisse autour du cou_

_Des si tu veux me suivre_

_Ce sera à genoux_

_Tes yeux qui me traitent _

_De bon à rien du tout_

_De flotte de mauviette_

_De merde de bande mou_

Qu'importe, j'ai l'habitude.

Ma langue force un passage dans ta bouche tandis que tu t'agites dans tous les sens.

Et quand je te souffle « je t'aime », tu te calmes soudain.

Paralysée.

Et je ne sais plus lire dans ces yeux que je lisais si bien. Ils se perdent dans les miens. Et ça fait mal.

Mal de te voir pleurer, sangloter... mourir de chagrin, alors que moi je suis là, en toi, quémandant juste un sourire, juste un soupir. Juste un signe pour continuer !

Pas des larmes, merde !

J'achève ma tâche, comme un automate. Quelque chose en moi s'est brisé.

C'est un cauchemar. Mon « je t'aime » ne t'a rien fait ; il t'a fait souffrir au contraire. Je sens la distance, le fossé que ça a creusé, car d'habitude la nuit, tu dors à mes côtés. Au bout du lit.

Mais cette fois tu ne restes pas dans le lit... Tu le quittes, tu te casses quand je finis de te faire l'amour...

_Tes yeux qui jettent_

_Des éclairs et des cailloux_

_Quand le petit matin me ramène_

_Ton sourire à moitié saoul_

La tournée des bars, c'est donc ce que tu as fait cette nuit mon ange...

_Tes yeux qui me jettent_

_Des tu ne vaux pas un clou_

_Et qui braquent des mitraillettes _

_Quand je rentre de tu ne sais où_

Car je suis ta chose : je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Si je sors, même pour aller voir Eriol, Yukito, Tomoyo... tous ceux qui autrefois étaient tes amis... si je sors, j'ai droit à une crise de jalousie.

Sakura, pourquoi es-tu jalouse si tu me détestes ? Dis-le moi, Sakura.

Pourquoi me frappes-tu si je sors ? As-tu peur que je parte ? Que je te quitte ?

_Tes yeux qui me guettent_

_Qui me cherchent des poux_

_Tes yeux qui me mettent_

_Dans tous les mauvais coups_

_Tes yeux qui noircissent_

_Quand je fais de l'humour_

_Tes yeux qui m'applatissent_

_Oh comme je t'aime mon amour !_

_Tes yeux qui me jettent_

_Des je vais t'arracher un doigt_

_Des si tu pouvais jouer du piano_

_Quand je ne suis pas là_

_Tes yeux qui s'arrêtent_

_Tes cils qui ne battent pas_

_Ca y est tu es prête_

_Ca va cramer pour moi_

Si seulement...

Si seulement tu n'étais pas devenue dépendante de la magie.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que t'en deviennes accro, hein ?

Je n'aurais pas eu à t'envoyer dans cet hôpital psychiatrique...

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour te soigner, tu devenais folle. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Comment m'aurais-tu aidé, mon amour ?

Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu me détestes. Tu pleurais quand je t'ai envoyée là-bas.

T'avais tellement confiance en moi...

J'ai mal...

Je t'ai trahie, et jamais tu me pardonneras.

Si seulement...

Si seulement ça avait arrangé les choses.

A ta sortie, tu n'étais pas guérie ; tu as remplacé la magie par l'alcool. Une drogue par une autre.

Et moi je suis pas mieux, parce que ma drogue, c'est toi.

J'ai envie de toi. Je tiens grâce à toi. Quand j'ai mal, c'est ton odeur que je m'injecte...

« Je te haïs, comme je te haïs Syaoran... »

Boum boum.

Boum boum boum boum boum boum BOUM BOUM BOUM !!!

C'est à peu près ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Répète ça, s'il te plait Sakura. Ce matin, vais-je voir le soleil se lever ? Ai-je droit d'y croire ?

Tu me maudis, ça ça ne change pas. Mais tu m'as appelé Syaoran...

Tu m'as appelé par mon nom !!

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Boum boum boum boum...

_Et pourtant et pourtant_

_Tu es si belle parfois_

« Pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Pourquoi t'es pas parti ? » explose t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. « Je suis folle... Une tarée !!! Je te frappe, mais toi tu restes ! Et je bois comme un trou... Et toi, tu... tu restes ! T'es con ou quoi ?! J'en ai marre de ta pitié de merde ! Je sais bien pourquoi tu restes auprès de moi ! C'est pour te faire pardonner ! Tu te sens coupable de m'avoir envoyée dans cet hôpital, alors tu veux soulager TA PUTAIN DE CONSCIENCE ! »

Mon coeur va exploser.

Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boumboumboumboumboumboumBOUMBOUMBOUMBOUM !!

« Je te l'ai dit hier soir », je murmure en la serrant dans mes bras.

Mal au ventre... j'ai mal au ventre.

« Je t'aime... »

« Non... Non, c'est pas vrai, Syaoran... T'as pitié, je le sais... »

Et tu pleures. Encore, encore, encore.

Alors je t'embrasse, doucement, chaudement, avec tendresse, pas avec des miettes d'amour comme d'habitude, non, avec tout mon amour cette fois. Je t'embrasse, intensément. Passionément.

Amoureusement.

Et je me rends compte que je ne lui ai jamais redit. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, et même avant, quand elle allait mal, je ne lui ai plus jamais dit « je t'aime ». Elle a dû se sentir si abandonnée...

Alors je lui re-dis.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je vais mourir d'amour... c'est à ce point que je t'aime.

« Ne me renvoies pas là-bas Syaoran, s'il te plait... J'ai si peur... », murmure t-elle, presque sans voix. « Je veux guérir... plus d'alcool promis, mais pas là-bas... pitié... Je te déteste pas, je te jure, je... »

Tu relèves un peu la tête et tu caresses ma joue enflée.

Et...

Tes yeux me jettent un regard d'amour.

« Je t'aime... »

_Et pourtant et pourtant_

_Tu es si belle parfois_

_Quand ta bouche ne se tord pas_

_Pour me maudire à haute voix_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Voilaa !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous vous êtes pas trop emmerdés, rassurez-moi ?

°Yeux de biche° Reviews please ?

A la prochaine !! (Si je ne vous ai pas fait fuir, of course haha...)


End file.
